MURDER
by star3catcher
Summary: Come one! Come all! For a night of fun, laughter, and dinner! But also another thing... you get to help solve a murder mystery! AUDITIONS ARE OVER.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay!**

**Since my other author paritcapation story was deleted, I'M GONNA START A NEW ONE! HOORAY!**

**Please note to read the following letter with a British accent.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

_Dear Reader,_

_You are inivted to dinner!_

_Boring? I don't think so! Since my parents would not buy me the guest game "MURDER" I decided to host one here, in our very own ! Give a bow to them! (bows)_

_So anyway, you all know the rules of signing up:_

_Name_

_Personality_

_Species_

_Discription_

_If you already know me personally, all you really need to do is ask, and I'll know what to put down._

_And yes, IZ characters WILL be there, so put on your insane-caps (because I broke the thinking-caps after the adults told me to put them on for the 47th time)! _

_Thank You._

----------------------------

**You're welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated. Much quicker than my last one.**

**I don't own any of the characters besides, myself, Mino10, and... uh... the guy who's dead.**

**--------------------------------**

Serina (star3catcher) brings in the last tray of food to the long dinner table. "Hey Zim!" she calls, "You got that pasta yet?"

"You have no patience you puny Earth-child!" yelled an all-too-familiar voice from the kitchen. "Well just hurry it up!" Serina calls back, "And don't ruin any evidence they're might be in the kitchen!"

Zim walked out of the kitchen wearing... a firly pink apron. "YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Oh... aw man! What the heck is THAT?" Serina asks.

"It was the only thing your pitiful gloomy mansion's kitchen had to protect the GREAT ZIM'S invader uniform!" Zim screamed. "Whatever." answered Serina. She starts lighting the candles on the table.

"So what exaclty IS the case here?" Zim asks. "Well," starts Serina, "He was already sick, went to bed, and when he woke up... he was DEAD!" "How can you "wake up dead"?" Zim asks confused. "Um... okay, he was _mostly_dead." answered Serina.

"MOSTLY dead? What the heck?!" asked Tallest Red walking in eating a Popsicle.

"Uhhhh..." Serina searches for an explanation, "Uh, you know how when you die, sometimes your spirit will look down on it's body before it goes to where-ever it belongs? Well that's called, "Mostly dead" but when the spirit goes to heaven, heck, or whatever, it's "All the way dead". Get it?"

"NO! That's just stupid!"

"It is not!"

"Yes it is! There is no such thing as "mostly dead"!"

"PROVE IT!"

Red made a pfft sound as if it was obvious. "Well look at you!" he said, "You think I'm gonna believe a 5'3" little girl?" "Grrr..." Serina growled.

MEANWHILE-

Five people come up the stairs, Das, JoeMerl, and Wolf from the original CALLING ALL ZATR FANS! And DJPivot, and an Irken named Rinami ((It's pretty much gonna night time in this whole story Feather... so yeah...)).

"Wow... how did she rent out a huge, ominous, dark mansion?" asked Wolf, "With a dead guy in it!" added DJPivot. "This is star3catcher," said Rinami, "She could probably rent out an ENTIRE COUNTRY if she wanted to."

"OH! I want the really rich country!" shouted JoeMerl randomly. "WHICH really rich country?" asked Das, "You know... the really rich one..." said JoeMerl.

"Well nobody's getting a country right now! So let's just go inside!" declared Wolf. Das nodded in agreement and opened the door.

Serina had Red pinned down to the ground banging his head against the floor. "AND WHEN I SAY THERE'S SUCH THING AS MOSTLY DEAD," she yelled at him, "THEN YOU SUCK UP YOUR PRIDE AND AGREE WITH ME! OR ELSE! AND-" she looked up and saw everyone. "Ohhh... hello."

"Uhh... are we interrupting something?" asked Das looking at the beaten up Tallest. "Nope! Not at all!" said Serina, "She's an insane lunatic! That's what!" yelled Red. Serina kicked him.

"Welcome to my game of MURDER!" announces Serina, "Today we will follow the clues that lead to the culprit!"

"Who died?" asked JoeMerl. "Why the master of this mansion of course!" answered Serina, "He was found dead in his bed! Come, sit at the dinner table and I'll explain."

Everyone sat at the dinner table. Along with them, sat Zim, Dib, Gaz, Gir, Red, and Purple.

"The place we are in right now is called, "Morgan Mansion."" explained Serina, "It's now-deceased master was a greedy, selfish old business owner, who was already sick in bed due to a common fever. But when the attendants checked on him, he had been poisoned. They... er... rejoiced actually. Then packed up and moved away as fast as they could, leaving me to solve the mystery."

"Why were you even here?" asked Wolf.

"I just happen to be around whenever weird things happen. I think we can all relate to that." replied Serina. Everyone made sounds of agreement.

"Anyways," she continued, "I didn't exactly like the idea of solving a murder mystery on my own. So I called all of you here, and forced the IZ gang here."

"YOU STUPID STAR-FEMALE!" yelled Zim, "ZIM HAD MUCH BETTER THINGS TO DO THEN BE HERE!"

"Such as?"

"... Eh! Fine. I shall help solve the stupid mystery."

"Good. Now there's another thing: The murderer might still be in this house."

Dib was drinking a can of soda, but then spit it out in shock. "WHAT?!" he yelled, "You mean that maniac could be here right now watching our every move?!"

"Uh... I wouldn't be concerned with THAT at the moment..." said JoeMerl. "Wha?" asked Dib, he turned to see that his soda had completely drenched Gaz, who had been sitting right next to him. Everyone quickly scooted their chairs away from them.

"Dib... you are DEAD!" Gaz tackled Dib down to the ground.

"EEK! DIB!" Wolf tried to run over to help Dib, but Rinami stopped her. "No," she said, "It's too late now..."

SEVERAL MASE BEATINGS LATER-

"ALRIGHT PEOPLES!" shouted Serina, "Let's get to work now! Who else is gonna find this murderer? The police? Don't make me laugh!" She jumped off her chair and walked away into the debts of the mansion halls, followed by the others.

**--------------------------------------**

**Okay! That's the end of this chapter! I actually have have to go to bed now. I'm writing this late at night, and I gotta head to bed.**

**G'Night! See 'ya next chater!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: GASP! Oh crud! The chorus teacher just made us sing on stage for practice... while the 7th graders were having lunch!**

**Mino10: So?**

**Me: I heard what they were saying! "Oh! Look at the cute little 6th graders!" "They're sooo cute!" BLEK! In case any of you haven't noticed: We "cute little 6th graders" HATE being called those things! We think of the one year age difference as that, and nothing more! ONE YEAR. Big deal! It doesn't mean you have the right to make goo-goo eyes and act like we're cuddly bears or something put on for your display!**

**Mino10: Well here comes a 7th grader right now...**

**Me: OH CR^^P! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! (tries to run away, but 7th grade girl hugs her to death) GAK!**

**Girl: AWWW! I saw you guys on stage! It was sooooooo cute! Especially that one song you sang, The Chipmunk's Christmas song? ADORABLE!**

**Me: (evil little glare) Let... go... of me...**

**Anyways... I don't own any of the stuff I have previously said I don't own. Just start the story.**

**--------------------------------------**

"How much longer does this hallway go?" asked DJPivot, who was getting bored and tired. "A little further..." answered Serina. Everyone let out a groan, and continued to walk.

Little Gir was skipping behind the line in doggy-suit (Aww! He's so cute!). He looked up at the vent, and saw a dark silhouette with red eyes looking out from it. It saw Gir, then quickly dashed away.

"Mastah?" asked Gir, "What Gir?" groaned Zim. "I's saw something up in those tube things!"

"Don't be foolish Gir!"

"But I DID see somthin'!"

"You know Zim..." said Das, "Gir might have something." "Eh? What do you mean?" asked Zim confused. "Well, it is a proven fact that animals have a higher sense than humans." explained Das.

"But Gir is only DISGUISED as a dog." said Zim.

"True, but he HAS shown some dog-lke behavior before, hasn't he?"

"... uhhh...."

"WE ARE HERE!" yelled Serina. Rinami pushed open the door leading to a great room, where a really old guy was laying in a bed.

"WHOA!" yelled DJPivot, "LOOK AT HIM! HE'S SO WRINKLY!" Rinami popped up too, "YEAH! HE LOOKS JUST LIKE A RAISIN!!"

"RAISINS ARE EVIL!"

"EVIL LIKE BARNEY!"

"So evil they want to take over the world!" JoeMerl threw in just to add humor. "Hey! We are not here to discuss the evil-ness of raisins!" yelled Wolf, "We are here to solve A MURDER!" Purple walked up to the dead old guy eating something out of a bag, then randomly pointed, "HEY! He DOES look like a raisin!" Wolf hit her face with her hand.

Dib picked up a small bottle, "So he was poisened?" "Yup." answered Serina, "And it looks like the guy didn't really care about cleaning up too much."

"Maybe that's because he knew no one would care!" offered JoeMerl. "YEAH! THAT'S IT!" Rinmai yelled.

"Do you have a finger-print analizer?" asked Das. "INDEED I DO!" shouted Serina, and she took off her back-pack. "Why is everyone shouting?" asked Zim, "It does get kind of annoying you know!" Everyone gave Zim a look that lasted for a long moment, before returning to work.

"Got it!" said Serina holding the finger-print analizer.

Suddenly, the floor opened up, and everyone fell in before closing again.

IN AN UNDER-GROUND TUBE-

Everyone was sliding down a huge tube, screaming in either surprise or delight.

"I left the analizer up there!" yelled Serina. "WHAT?! We needed that!" yelled Wolf, "Thank you for explaining the obvious, Wolf!" yelled Serina.

They all landed in a huge brick hall. "Where are we?" asked DJPivot. "It looks like we're in the mansion's subway..." said Serina.

"Wait, wait, wait..." said Red, "This place has a SUBWAY? With a train and everything?"

"Yup!" she answered cheerfully, "It has A LOT of stuff!"

"How MUCH stuff?"

"Umm... we want to use this day to find a killer, not explain this entire place from head-to-foot."

Suddenly, a loud whistle waled, and a big black and purple steam engine pulled up.

"Oooo... classic!" said DJPivot. Serina ran up, and jumped into the train. She stuck her head out of the window and called, "ALL ABOARD!"

Before you knew it, everyone was on-board, and the train raced off.

"So Gir..." Das asked Gir, "What exactly DID you see?" Gir thought long and hard, "He was hiding in da vents!" Gir finally answered. "Was it like the time you thought you saw Barney the dinosaur in the vents?" asked Zim not really believing him.

However, in the seat next to them, a guy in a long over-coat and hat sat reading a newspaper. He peeked over the paper, and soaked in what they were saying. He then turned to listen to Serina, Rinami , and Wolf in a different seat.

"The killer made us drop!" exclaimed Rinami, "I just know it!" "I think so too!" agreed Wolf. The guy's eyes grew big, he got up and tried to hurry past them.

"Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time. Fear is only in our minds, but it's taking over all the time..."

The guy stopped and stared at Serina who was mumbling something, "You poor sweet innocent thing. Dry your eyes, and testify. You know you live to break me. Don't deny. Sweet Sacrifice..."

The guy ran away screaming, "LEAVE ME ALONE!!! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, CONSCIOUS!" Serina's head shot up, seeming to notice him for the first time. She took off the head phones she had on, playing, "Sweet Sacrifice" by Evanescence, that she's been singing along to.

"... Was it something I said?" she asked. Serina's robot, Mino10 popped out of nowhere, "Probably." she said.

"That's not fair!" argued Serina, "People already asume I'm either an emo, The Grudge, or some other paranormal creature of darkness! I can't even sing along to a simple song wihout somebody thinking I'm about to jump up and suck out their soul?!"

"Nope." said Mino10.

"You suck."

**-----------------------------------**

**Mino10: Well, there's the chapter. Me and my Mistress hope you'll stay tuned to... Mistress?  
Me: What?  
Mino10: Why are you and several other children all hiding out in the Science Room?  
Me: Oh, we've decided to band together for survival against the older kids who thought we were cute and wanted to smother us to death.  
Mino10: I see you've bolted the door shut... but... what about the OTHER door?  
All kids: OTHER DOOR?!  
(The "other" door gets busted down and several older kids flood in.)**  
**Older kids: THERE THEY ARE! GET THEM!!!  
Me: EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!!!  
(Everyone scatters away screaming.)  
Me: OKAY! GOOD-BYE! AND I DO NOT OWN "SWEET SACRIFICE" OR EVANESCENCE! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!**


	4. Message to all story members

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM star3catcher-**

**_Okay, it's me. Yeah, yeah. I know you're all pretty much P.O. at me for the slow updating and are all-too ready to bash my mortal skull in with a 10 ton electric jack-hammer, but be aware, I WILL be opdating VERY SOON._**

**_Just one little thing-_**

**_I want to get all of you as in-character as possible, so this is what I want you to do..._**

**_You each get to write something you would like to say or do in a comment, and I'll try to weave into the next chapter. That way, you're all totally in-character, and it sounds pretty fun too._**

**_Sound like a deal? Okay. You do that. Buh-bye._**

**_-Serina C. S. (what's my full name? YOU SHALL NEVER KNOW! Except for Wolf... she already knows.)_**


	5. We now introduce Tak

**Writing this fic. Reading "Pride and Prejudice and Zombies."**

* * *

**I own nothing that's not mine.**

Last time we left our heroes, they were on a TRAIN. A train that was running underground. In a haunted house. And it's black and purple. Because black and purple are two of my favorite colors. Get over it.

Meanwhile, Gir and Da'as ((an apparent new spelling of "Das")) were still trying to convince Zim of the thing Gir saw.

"Nonsense!" Zim continued to object. "Zim shall here no more of your foolishness! Hmf! I will now MOVE A SEAT away from you! HA! How do you like that? Hmm? Don't even try to stop me either!"

Gir and Da'as just stared at him.

"That's right! Now amount of begging will convince ZIM to stay!" Zim just kept ranting on, and on. "You wanna know why? Because ZIM is no fool! I'm sure some other pathetic EARTH SEAT would love to have me at it instead! So cease your crying, and-"

"Zim," Da'as interrupted, "_No one_ is begging you to stay. If you want to go sit somewhere else, then fine. Doesn't bother me or Gir."

"Seat-y, of freedom-y!" squealed Gir.

Zim just stared at them.

"... OH YOU'LL BE BACK! YOU WIIIIIIIIIIILL!" Zim screamed as he jumped from seat to seat, causing commotion from everyone.

"HEY!"

"Watch it!"

"There's a _floor_, you can walk on, you know!

Zim finally settled into a seat next to a person who was reading a newspaper.

"Ahh... finally. Some peace and quiet." sighed Zim.

The person turned the page in their newspaper.

"... Hey, can I borrow that, when you're done?" Zim asked them.

"Oh, sure." said the person with the newspaper with a British accent, "Take it."

The person folded up their newspaper, and handed it to Zim. What he didn't see though, was that the person was a particular Irken female with purple eyes, curled antennae, and a metal tube curving around her head. Zim didn't notice. Neither did Tak.

"Thanks." said Zim, opening the newspaper.

"No, problem." returned Tak.

They both sat back, and relaxed. It actually took a couple of seconds, before they realized something was up. They both did a double take at the other, before...

"AAAAHHH!" screamed Zim.

"AAAAHHH!" screamed Tak.

"YOU!" they both yelled while pointing at each other, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? ME? WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE? STOP COPYING ME! I STOP? YOU STOP!"

"Hey, check it out! It's Tak!" PivotDJ pointed out.

"Oh, great! Now we have FIVE aliens on board?" complained Dib.

All the Irkens on the bus glared at Dib, except for Tak, since she was too busy choking Zim.

"AH! GET OFF OF HIM!" Serina came running over, and pried Tak off of Zim. "Jhonen Vasquez and Viacom will sue me into the dirt if I return any of the characters dead!"

"Wait... you _rented_ the characters for this fic?" asked Wolf confused.

"Yeah, and I'm paying 30 dollars an hour to have the twits here, so we better make this story count." grumbled Serina, "You know, you'd think those guys would have better things to do than going around and threatening thirteen-year-old girls with lawsuits!"

Tak wriggled around.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" she spat.

"NEVER!" Serina struggled to keep Tak down.

Suddenly, the train put on a burst of speed, sending everyone flying and landing on the ground.

"Um... Serina?" asked Rinami, "Who exactly is driving this train...?"

"My robot, Mino10 should be... but I don't why she could be speeding." answered Serina.

"Pssh!" scoffed Red, "Some robot if it can't even have a decent sense of speed limits!"

"SILENCE!" Serina shoved a brick in his mouth.

* * *

"GACK!"

**Kill me. Kill me now. I made you all wait so long and it isn't even a good chapter. Aw well.**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


End file.
